1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure in which an upper radiator of a vehicle is mounted on a chassis and particularly to a mounting structure for upper radiator such that the radiator is easily attached and detached to and from a front end module of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, according to the related art, a radiator 11 is mounted on an upper shroud 16 of a chassis through a bracket 13. Protuberances 12 are formed on right and left portions of the radiator 11, a wedding nut 17 of FIG. 2 is joined to the upper shroud 16, so that one side of the bracket 13 is joined to the upper shroud 16 by means of a bolt 14, and the other side of the bracket 13 is inserted into the protuberance 12 after an insulator 15 is assembled. Through such procedure, the upper portion of the radiator 11 is fixed on the chassis, but there are problems that many parts are needed and many efforts are required for assembling procedure. Also, joining of the bracket 13 and the insulator 15 in forcibly fitting manner, is troublesome, and painting on the bracket 13 and the upper shroud 16 upon assembling of the bolt 14, is spoiled and gets rusty.